Warhammer 40k: Operation Red Veil
by alexrusso89
Summary: Inquisitor Jessikah returns investigating the space station above Mars called the Red Lotus run by the Red Lotus. However Jessikah goes M.I.A. So captain Van Wynter aummons her old crew of Rogue traders to go find the Inquisitor
1. The Inquistor

For ten thousand years the Emperor's inquisition has fought a secret war to protect humanity.

We keep the vigil in the darkness, we hunt in the shadows, we pass judgement on the mutant and the hieratic, we purge the world of the tainted lurking among the stars, we are the Inquisition, we fear nothing for we are what you fear.

In the 41st millennium there is no place amongst the stars. The Imperium of man is besieged from all sides and is slowly rotting away from the inside tainted by the chaos gods.

The age of heroes is dead

This is the age of war

" Inquisitor's log: classified report for later transmission. I am closing in on the source of the distress signal i was assigned to investigate. It was an ancient encryption used by the holy order. It is authentic but extremely old, the intensity of the caligori warpsearches are beyond what ive experienced.

There were many delays during my journey, but the co-ordinates i received from the Caligori conclave have lead me to Mars, home of the Adaptus Mechanicus. The signal is coming from a battered space station run by the Red Lotus, I will personally investigate the source of the signal."

A Valkyrie flies towards a space station orbiting above Mars.

" Inquisitor this your captain speaking, you are approaching the fortress monastery now " the voice of the captain came over the speakers. " What are you expecting to find ?"

" I do not know, but it may belong to the Imperium or the Mechanicus " Inquisitor Jessikah replied.

As the Valkyrie flew closer suddenly the station's auto defence weapons activated.

" Inquisitor look out the auto defence weapons are active "

The weapons opened fire and caused the Valkyrie to cash onto the hanger doors

BA~BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!

" Inquisitor?...INQUISITOR!"


	2. The crew assembles

Two Days Later

"I only want strong people! If you're not strong then you're not good enough for my crew!" Black Heart stood on top of a platform, watched by hundreds of aspiring Rogue Traders who wish to join him.

"200million good enough!" Simon along with his sister were the prime candidate to join the imposters crew.

"Alright you're in!" Yelled Black Heart. "Anybody else?" The imposter looked around, finding someone staring deep into his soul. "Oi you got a problem."

The hooded figure were non other than former Commissar Jayne, who wore a hood concealing his identity.

"Something like that." Jayne said removing his hood. A collective gasp filled the air.

Jayne ' Former Browncoat '

"Hey Holy Shit thats Jayne." Black Heart began to sweat feverishly. Knowing full well that his time would be over real soon.

"Shut up" Before Jayne could finish his sentence, he was attacked.

"Now now play nice everyone." The woman wore a long black strapless corset with Red frills' red high heeled boots and red and black tights. She has a pink bat tattoo on her lower back, and wears pink nail polish on her fingernails. She flipped over the crowd, landing as she drew her Battle Hammer.

"Miss Quinn." Jayne said.

"Gosh i cant leave you alone for five minutes, now none of this nonsense."

'Mask of Sorrow' Harley Quinn the Harlequin

"Sorry Miss Quinn" Jayne said as he got up.

"Nice to see you again, that Black Heart l is going to attract unwanted attention." Black Heart was also on all fours along with his imitation crew.

"Yeah, i suppose we better take care of it ."

"Awesome"

Perona smiled to herself as Jayne drew his stolen Bolter

-Auction House Necromunda-

Meanwhile A man with an aloof expression walked in to the auction house. His demeanor was that of a calm person without any care for anything around him.

He found the auction house to be empty, very dusty, and a home to numerous spiders.

"Hello!" The man yelled, his voiced echoed through the empty auction house. He wore a red open coat with no shirt showing his well toned eight pack. He wore yellow khaki long pants and black boots. "Guess not.." Just as the man was about to exit the auction hall, he heard shuffling behind the empty stage. His keen senses from his training was able to pick up such slight movement despite being so far from the stage.

The man was quick, very quick as he covered the distance between the entrance of the auction house to the stage within one leap. Of course he used some of his ability to give himself a thrust forward but nevertheless he was on the stage.

He then slowly peaked through the dusty old red curtain and found nothing behind the stage. He then scanned the area only to find a little mouse run across the room.

"Just you huh little guy?" The man chuckled to himself before making his way up the small flight of stairs. Though his senses were telling him something was off. A light beam barely grazed his face as the man dodge the attack. Then the end result of the light beam was a small explosion on the empty chairs of the auction hall. He slowly turned around to find a Imperial Guard on the stage.

"Captain Harkness, surrender or face the consequences." The monotone of the guard was evident, yet Jack Could only smile.

'Former Captain' Jack Harkness

"Well if you were going to arrest me, you should've brought more of whatever you are." Jack faced the Guard, drawing his weapon, awaiting what it was going to do.

"Capture Dead or Alive." The Guard disappeared appearing before the Former captain. It tried to launch a series of punches at Jack only for him to dodge. The mistake of the guard was trying to punch Jack, Jack fired off a shot, the laser burned hot enough that the guards weapon melted from contact.

"Unfortunately you'll end up dead." Jack smiled at the challenge, Jack fired a shot again, killing the guard. With that Jack exited the auction house. Although he left a small ember on the auction house, that will soon engulf the dreaded place in flames.

Port 17 Necromunda

"Sup glad to see the Serenity still functional" Kaylee inspected the appearance of her ship glad that no noticeable damage was visible.

"Hey Im not that bad " Replied Captain Van Wynter

"Yeah, so why did you call us here?." Jayne said as he appeared on the deck of the cruiser.

Soon enough each of Van Wynter's crew arrived, Van wynter immediately, started explaining

"Im in trouble!" Was all that needed to be said about their long awaited reunion.

" Uh ok?" Jack said

" An Inquisitor was helping me but she's disappeared and now i need to find her"

" An Inquisitor?" Jayne said " What kind of shit are you in?"

" The kind that ends up with me dead" Van wynter said

" Ok relax we will help" Harley said

" Yea " Kaylee said

" Looks like nothing has changed " Ember moon said

" Yep " Leena Stormspire replied.

"All hands on deck" Van Wynter assumed her spot on the bridge where she usually stood. She looked at her crew once more, each one manning their post. "Let's go fond the Inquisitor!"


End file.
